Under a Different Roof
by Gwenneth
Summary: Pranks…pranks…and uh…more pranks, only THIS time…under a different roof. Starring the infamous Elladan and Elrohir and their usual sidekicks, Legolas and Estel. COMPLETE


**Under a Different Roof**...   
By Gwenneth  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable LotR characters...I'm just borrowing them for a bit of light-hearted fun! (Figured I'd take a break from my gloomy, angsty torture fics!)  
  
**Spoilers**: Uh...none that I can think of!  
  
**Rating**: Good ole G I'd think...  
  
**Summary**: Pranks...pranks...and uh...more pranks, only THIS time...under a different roof. Starring the infamous Elladan and Elrohir and their usual sidekicks, Legolas and Estel.  
  
**Archive**: GO ahead, BE my guest...I'd love it...just tell me where so I can find and look too!  
  
**NOTE: This story contains the throwing of an edible food item, other then an apple, that was actually 'requested' by a review for one of my stories. Kelsey, this is for you...** -_Gwenneth_

* * *

The peaceful morning was shattered by an inhuman shriek and the crashing of china, followed closely by loud strings of dwarvish curses; something not commonly heard in these halls or from the mouth of this particular Elf.  
  
Bargon, who was in charge of all household tasks in Mirkwood's palace, flung open the door to the kitchen and stormed from the room, his tunic covered in a sticky white residue and his hair hanging in gloppy strands down his shoulders.  
  
The look on his face was one of pure anger, bordering on hatred. "Where are they!?" he shouted, looking left and right, listening intently for the laughter that always followed the pranks.  
  
Hearing nothing, he continued to storm toward the dining hall, muttering the whole way. He clearly heard the astonished gasps of the kitchen staff as they peered into the room. None of them dared chuckle; they feared the wrath of Bargon.  
  
Shoving the doors to the dining hall open, Bargon charged in, ready to lay into the perpetrators, until he saw the golden-haired Elf sitting at the table, looking at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.  
  
Stuttering, he tried to regain himself. "_Hir nin_, pardon my entrance...I need to speak with our esteemed guests and your son." He could barely restrain his anger.  
  
Thranduil, knowing this must have something to do with a prank, smiled lightly. "Bardon, _mellon nin_, calm yourself a little first. I don't think Elrond would appreciate me sending him his sons back to him in tiny little pieces."  
  
Legolas choked on his juice, spitting it across the table into Estel's face. The young Human glared at him, but burst out laughing as well. Each of them got evil looks from Bardon, but they couldn't stop the laughter.  
  
Soon, the twins joined in and all four of them were red in the face.  
  
"Enough!" Thranduil barked loudly, trying to sound angry when in fact he was dying to start laughing himself. He knew the four would never hurt anyone and that their pranks were harmless. "Tell me, what have you done _THIS_ time?"  
  
His eyes were directed to Elladan, the eldest of the pranksters. The dark- haired Noldor Elf sighed. "It wasn't really _THAT_ bad, _hir nin_. I mean, all we did was try our hand at baking a bit of bread this morning."  
  
Thranduil was confused. "What?" He looked to Bardon for an explanation.  
  
"A _BIT_ of bread, Elladan? A _BIT_?" If his face turned any more red, Bardon would more resemble a tomato then an Elf. Turning to Thranduil, he croaked in disbelief. "King Thranduil, these....youngsters....did more then just bake a _bit_ of bread, _hir nin_!"  
  
Thranduil nodded, "Well, enlighten me then, Bardon."  
  
Bardon blubbered slightly, annoyed that this was not being taken serious. "They baked all of it...every last bit."  
  
The King laughed. "A bit hungry, were we, you four?"  
  
The Elf at the foot of the table suddenly threw his hands up in the air, muttering loudly to himself as if he had lost his mind. "I swear, now I know why Glorfindel enjoys visiting us so often...he can't live in peace for a moment with these....these...ELFLINGS!"  
  
He turned on his heel and stormed from the dining hall, an infraction that under normal circumstances would garner the King's wrath. But this time, the King simply chuckled. "Come you four, I would like to see what has dear Bardon so inflamed."  
  
Rising, he beckoned for the four to lead. Legolas' face suddenly turned stony and he grew nervous. Playing pranks in Rivendell was one thing; he wasn't sure how his father was going to react to this.  
  
Rounding the corner, Thranduil stopped in his tracks and gasped in disbelief. The four younger Elves also stopped, eyes widening. It was a bit worse then they had left it.  
  
The kitchen staff was battling a light brown blob that was erupting from the kitchen archway, swatting at it with anything and everything; knives, spoons, even a broom. Thranduil was momentarily speechless, seeing the rising dough try to envelop the now fairly fuming Bardon.  
  
Then, to the immense surprise of everyone present, the Elvenking doubled over in a fit of laughter.  
  
Turning to his son and the guests from Rivendell, he held his sides, tears pouring down his face. "I will have to invite you more often! I don't think I've been this amused in centuries!"  
  
Seeing the hilarity of the situation, everyone present began to laugh as well. Even Bardon cracked a small smile. But he wasn't about to let the "elflings" go easily. "_Hir nin_? I think I will need the help of these brave warriors to fight off the bread blob. May I borrow them for the morning?"  
  
Thranduil nodded, still laughing, ignoring the imploring looks he was receiving from his son and his friends. "Of course, Bardon. See to it that you return them to me in one piece though."  
  
"I will..."

* * *

"_GOOD_ going Elladan! That prank was one of the best in a century, until we had to do battle with that 'bread blob' as Bardon dubbed it!" Estel laughed, brushing dried bits of dough from his tunic and trousers.  
  
Legolas was mumbling about never eating bread again as he tackled the mess of sticky bread in his blonde tresses, tugging at it with a brush and letting a torrent of crumbs fall to the ground.  
  
"Thanks, little brother. I too thought it was a rather good prank myself!" Elladan laughed and reached over to pull a particularly large lump of bread from Legolas' hair. "My, young Prince, you sure did make a mess of yourself."  
  
Legolas glared at him. "Hey, this is _MY_ home and if I want to kick you out I can!" he laughed, flinging the bread he had just wrested from his hair at the elder twin.  
  
Before long, the whole room was full of flying bits of bread and the laughter of the four friends.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT...I didn't have a plan when I wrote it...it just kind of popped out...I needed a breather from my angst/torture type stories. Please r/r and let me know if you liked it.**

**-Gwenneth**


End file.
